Luna Lovegood and the Chamber of Innocence 2: The Ravenclaw Riddled
by Jadyne Farrow
Summary: (Sequel to "Luna Lovegood and the Chamber of Innocence) Luna Lovegood has a strong mind and will. She wasn't going to lose to the Dark Lord and become his bride. But…..what if she had? When she awakens in her previous confines, Luna begins to develop a fondness for Tom. As the wedding day draws nearer, will she turn Tom to the light? Or will she abandon all she's ever known?
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's Note):**

 ****So someone wanted a sequel? (I guess it's a sequel. Might be more of an AU, but whatever) to my other fanfic _Luna Lovegood and the Chamber of Innocence._ It's kinda long and kinda weird, but if you haven't read that one yet, I suggest you do, otherwise THIS story will probably spoil a good portion of what happens in THAT story; plus you may be slightly confused as to some of the things mentioned.

Currently this is a Teen rating, same as its predecessor, because I don't currently plan to have (explicit) sex scenes in this story, but it could potentially change. I dunno. There will be dark themes, though. In the first chapter, there is someone being chained to the wall, but not for sexual purposes.

* * *

I feel myself losing consciousness. His eyes are too powerful. I don't want to lose myself to him, but at the same time,…I do.

It becomes more difficult for me to think as the emerald eyes begin to sway from left to right. My eyelids begin to flutter as my body begins to settle. Until suddenly I hear his fingers snap.

My mind switches off.

And I drop into bliss.

* * *

I slowly drift back into consciousness. My mind begins to pick back up to speed and I find myself surrounded by darkness. A dark green and black to be precise.

I attempt to sit up, and I find myself in a large bed covered by a canopy. Rubbing my eyes, I try to get out of bed.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" a voice scolds as I feel myself be lifted from the floor and back onto the bed.  
"You are still weary, my love. You must rest."

Gasping, I look up to find myself face-to-face with Tom Riddle. Is this a dream or…..is it real?

"Wha—what am I doing here?" I ask in shock.

He begins to slowly pace about the bedroom.

"You do not remember?"

"I'm….afraid not," I reply in a soft voice.

I hear a malicious chuckle coming from him and it makes my blood run cold.

"I am quite surprised that you do not remember, Miss Lovegood. Or should I say, soon-to-be Lady Voldemort?"

I feel the blood drain from my face as everything comes back to me.

"No," I gasp.

"Yes," he hisses.  
"You promised to marry me, and now you must fulfill that promise."

Out of fright, I attempt to leave the room once again when I suddenly see a beam of light out of the corner of my eye. I try to move again only to suddenly feel my arm being yanked back. Looking behind me, I go wide-eyed as I see that my wrist is chained to the wall.

"Do you think I'm kidding, my dear?" he asks me, a chuckle of sick amusement woven within his voice.  
"How adorable. A promise is a promise, and your promise was to marry me."

"What about your promise?" I ask as firmly as I can muster.

He is silent for a few moments, letting the suspense gather in my chest before speaking.

"Your father is still alive," he tells me casually.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"But if you dare attempt to escape, he will not be so for much longer."

My relief then disappears. Defeated, I sit on the edge of the bed as my gaze falls to the floor. Tears begin to fall from my eyes, silently. For the present, I can see no way out. If I escape, he'll kill my father. If I don't, I'll become his bride.

"Are you crying?" he asks apathetically.  
"You'll wear away the floor."

Where is his heart? He must have some compassion, right?

"Will you please unchain me?" I ask quietly.  
"I won't try to escape."

Once again he gives this some thought before taking out his wand and flicking it. All of a sudden, the chains disappear and I crawl back into bed.

"Are you not going to thank me?" he asks, a sliver of anger in his voice.

"Thank you," I say quietly.

"Very good. Now you need to rest up."

He slowly heads for the door. Once he shuts it, I hear the click of a lock and I know I can't get out. With my energy drained, I pull the covers above my head and let the tears fall down my face.

 _I'm his bride,_ I think.  
 _I'm to be married to the Dark Lord for eternity._

There's no escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the week, I hear stories of "mudbloods" being captured and taken to the dungeons below Malfoy Manor. I wish to visit them, but as Tom keeps me locked in my room, this is nearly impossible.

He's also taken my wand from me, so I can't use any spells or contact anyone. Not that it matters; I've had almost no energy to do anything. No one comes to my door, except to slide a tray of food under the door, not that it matters; I don't eat any of it anyway. I feel more like a prisoner than a bride-to-be. All I can do is sleep. When I'm can't sleep, I'm lying in bed looking at the roof of the bed with a sort of vacant stare.

Then one day, as I lie in my bed, I hear my lock click and the door open. In the edge of my vision, I see Tom making his way towards my bedside.

"I see you're still here," he says, matter-of-factly.  
"I nearly tripped over the piles of food trays at your door."

I say nothing, just stare at the same spot I always stare at.

"Have you gone deaf? Do you have nothing to say to your future husband?" he asks with a sliver of anger in his voice.

Once again, nothing.

"Have you been eating?"

This question is surprisingly gentler compared to how he usually speaks, but I try not to show my shock.

"You don't look well. It's not becoming of the bride of the Dark Lord. She must be the image of perfection."

Not surprisingly he doesn't truly care about my well-being, simply his reputation and power. I shut my eyes when I suddenly feel something grab my arm.

"How dare you ignore me!" Tom hisses as he pulls my arm.

I turn around and pull back.

"Don't touch me," I spit with a surprising amount of force in my tone.  
"I may be your bride, but I am not a doll for you to play with."

He glares at me with fury in his eyes. I try to not seem intimidated, but honestly, he scares me slightly.

"You're just like your mother," he hisses back.

"But I'm not her," I say flatly.  
"I am me."

Before he can say anything else, I burrow back under the covers.

"Why aren't you happy?" he snaps.  
"I'm about to give you a life of riches, glory, and worship and this is how you thank me? You ungrateful wench! But you'll soon learn to love me. You'll learn to be grateful to your husband!"

I hear him stomp against the floor before slamming the door and locking it shut. After a few moments, I come out from under the covers and try to stand on the floor, but my body is frail from the lack of food the past week; I stumble and fall against my bed. It takes my mind a few moments to even process my surroundings.

 _If this is how eternity is going to be, I don't want to be here for it._

All of a sudden, I spy a fair-sized glass window. And out of the corner of my eye is a small clock. Carefully I balance myself as I fumble over to it. I try to lift it and it is surprisingly heavy. Heavy enough to break glass.

With my dwindling mental energy, I concoct a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**(CW: Suicide attempt, cutting)**

Darkness falls as I wait for the right moment to strike. Once I feel that everyone in the manor is asleep, I get out of bed and slowly walk towards the clock, picking it up. My heart palpitates as it rests in my hand. This is my way out.

I walk over to the window, and look at the moon-the very planet I was named after-for the final time. As its bright light shines through, I think about how I'll soon be able to see my mum and the others again. I'll be able to see Artemis Jones and Colin Creevey. No more apathy, no more suffering, no more pain. Just peace; only a short bout of agony away.

With as much force as I can muster, I raise my hand and throw the clock against the window. A loud shatter and pieces of glass, all various shapes and sizes, fall to the floor. After a moment of shock, I quickly glance through each piece, trying to find the one that will do the job. I soon find a piece in the shape of a spike. Quickly I pick it up and tiptoe over to the bathroom adjacent to my bedroom.

As I make my way over, I suddenly hear footsteps pounding. Someone must've heard me. As quickly as I can, I rush into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it behind me.

Without a moment to lose, I take the piece of glass in one arm, place it against the veins of the other, and pull it towards me. Wincing in agony, I shut my eyes. After making one long cut, I slash smaller cuts into the same arm. As soon as they are created, the cuts begin to bleed rapidly.

 _There's no time to lose. Someone could burst into my room at any second._

With more force, I make the same long cut on the other arm before making smaller ones, pressing the tip far into my arm. I make as many as I can as deep as I can.

Once the deed is done, I throw the piece of glass aside. It lands with a clink. Now all I can do is wait.

The blood seeps onto the floor. Soon I see my skin losing pigment and my mind begins to become dizzy. I shut my eyes, hoping this will make the process go quicker.

In my echoey hearing rings the sound of a door bursting open. Maybe it was a hallucination. I don't know and I don't care. As I slip out of consciousness, all I know is that I'm going to be at peace.

 _I'm almost home, mum. I'll see you soon._


	4. Chapter 4

Everything is silent.

 _Am I in Heaven?_ I think.

 _Luna?_ a voice calls out.

I open my eyes to see blurry faces and a dark canopy.

 _Heaven is much darker than I thought._

Soon the faces come into focus and my heart sinks in horror at the realization; I'm still in Hell.

"Luna!" a death eater gasps in relief.  
"Oh, my Lord! Come here! She's awake."

"Indeed?" a familiar voice asks slowly, almost as if it was a business transaction.  
"Let me see her."

The sound of clicking is heard as another face comes into view; Tom Riddle.

"Well," he hisses.  
"I thought you were smarter than that, my dear. I believe you had forgotten that I have magic."

With my mind still un-fuzzy-fying itself, I glance towards my arms and I am shocked. The cuts are gone. There aren't even any scars. It's as if it never happened.

"You also seemed to have forgotten that we would be able to hear you break the window."

I can't muster up the energy to say too much. Not that I would care to, as I feel I've lost all hope. Even through the supposedly inevitable, I cannot escape Tom Riddle.

I feel a tear roll down my face.

"Please," I whisper weakly.  
"Let me go."

"Whatever for?" he asks.  
"Are you not happy that you'll soon be married to the most powerful wizard of all? That you'll be living in luxury and will want for nothing?"

With what little strength I can muster, I shake my head. I see his face contort into anger and I wince, giving a small squeak and shutting my eyes, but suddenly it stops.

"Oh," he sighs as I open my eyes.  
"My flower. My sweet, innocent, delicate, little flower."

He reaches out and gently caresses my hair. I don't have the strength to push him back, and part of me doesn't mind it. It's the first time in a while that I've had any sort of contact, let alone one that at least imitates compassion.

"This must all be a slight shock to you. You must understand I've had a lot of affairs to settle this past week. I thought you wouldn't mind some long-term isolation, but after this, it seems I was very much mistaken. I have not been treating you as a future wife of the ruler of all, but as a nobody.  
"You must understand; I could've chosen any other girl. There are actually still a few Seers out there, and pureblood ones at that, but I chose you. And I chose you for a reason."

 _Because of my mum._

"Because you're beautiful, especially in a rare sense."

I flinch internally when he says that. I know he means my innocence. Dad always said innocence was so rare of a beauty, and I'd heard even other adults say things like that about me.

"She's very odd, but very innocent. No wonder she's such a beauty," I heard a few adults say when they thought I couldn't hear them.

Oh, but could I hear them.

"I promise I shall not put you through that pain again, my love," he whispers softly.  
"Upon my honor, never again shall you suffer at my hand."

Then all of a sudden, he leans forward and plants a soft kiss upon my forehead. A strange sensation befalls me as his lips leave my forehead.

"We'd best let you get some rest. I shall have someone bring you some food in a few hours, my dear."

"Thank you," I say softly.

After everyone leaves, I feel….strange. From the way he acted just now, I have no clue if that was simply to let my guard down or if he truly cares about me. I would say it's the former, but I don't want to judge. He may have split his soul into pieces, but he must have some sense of compassion.

With my body feeling too delicate, I decide to simply wait and see.


	5. Chapter 5

It takes a while, but after some rest and, as he promised, food, I'm beginning to regain my strength. I am still not allowed to leave my room just yet; however Tom begins to make time to spend with me. It's not always the same in terms of what we do. Sometimes he'll ask me questions and I'll answer them, as long as they're not too personal. Other days he'll tell me stories of his life before. And some days, he'll just sit and stare at me.

This particular day, he seems to be choosing the third.

"Why do you stare?" I ask suddenly after about ten or twenty minutes.

He shrugs.

"Because you're beautiful."

"I've never really thought of myself that way."

"You should," he says with surprise woven into the tone.  
"You are quite ethereal, Miss Lovegood. I'm sure you were much sought after at Hogwarts."

I shake my head.

"No, most everyone ignored me or made fun of me or even hid my things."

"Hid your things?"

"Yes, it was all in good fun, though. It gave me a challenge to try and hide my things much better."

"And they made fun of you?"

"Lots of people called me Loony Lovegood. But I think they were just afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Yes. I tend to think differently from the rest, and when something new enters into a society, others fear it and try to stifle it."

Tom says nothing for a moment. Though he seems neutral, I can see his eyes widen slightly, and for a moment, he looks almost….human. In that moment, I feel comfortable in his presence.

Suddenly he stands up and brushes down his robes.

"Well, I must attend to some business, my dear, but I shall be back later tonight. I promise."

He gives me a small kiss on the forehead, and then leaves, closing the door behind him.

Suddenly a wide array of emotions flush through me. Am I sympathizing with him? Did he put some sort of spell on me? Are there wrackspurts here?

 _I don't know what this is, but I kind of like it._

I curl up into my bed, deciding to take a quick nap.


End file.
